


Blame the Sharpie

by robin_jonahs



Series: SouxFem!Mako AUs [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ending Credits Setting, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Makoto, Genderbending, M/M, fem!Haruka, fem!Nitori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_jonahs/pseuds/robin_jonahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is working as a bartender in a small neighborhood pub. As a university student studying hard to become a teacher AND working late-night shifts, there are no other words to describe her life but "hectic." She doesn't mind, of course, because she can always look forward to a Friday night, which is when her favorite group of people come in and enjoy a nice night out. Things start to get much, much more exciting when she sees a new face around town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Makoto, Haru, and Nitori are genderbent. Not Nagisa/Rei though, because they're a holy ship and is never to be touched. All of the relationships tagged are already established except Makoto's. The reason I tagged Makoto with Kisumi you will see soon enough. As for the Ending Credits AU, I tweaked Makoto and Nagisa's bit... sorry.   
> I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> -Robin

_"Thank God It's Friday."_

Makoto smiled to herself as she tapped on the 'Favorite' button on the Twitter page. She's seen tweets like like that millions of time, of course, but really. She means those 'Favorites' from the bottom of her heart, no matter how many times she's seen it.  Because, well, thank god it's Friday.

Makoto put away her phone as she stood up from her seat, and walked over to the exit doors, ready to hop out the train. She was on her way from work, straight from the university.

The pub Makoto worked in was a small, hole-in-the-wall kind of a place, far from the heart of Tokyo, but she liked it. Commute to work wasn't  _terrible_. Just a few minutes of walking, another few minutes on the bus, and more minutes on the train. All summed up, it took less than an hour to get there. Besides, Makoto still wasn't used to the big city. She liked the suburbs of the outskirts of Tokyo, because it wasn't  _too_ different from her home, Iwatobi. By working at the pub, Makoto didn't have to worry too much about the bills, either. She and her best friend, Haru, had worked out a deal with the owner of the place, Goro Sasabe, who've known them since they were little kids. He used to be a swimming coach at the local swim club in Iwatobi, where Makoto and Haru took lessons. Even after Makoto and Haru took a break from swimming, and Goro quit coaching, he still helped them by a lot when the two established a swimming team at their high school. Goro earned a great deal of respect from the team, which explains why the girls still call him Coach, or Coach Sasabe, to this day. Goro was an easy-going man. Since his wife, Miho, ran a small Inn on the floor above, the couple let Makoto and Haru rent a room for a fairly cheap price, water and electricity bills included. In exchange, they asked for the two to work at Goro's pub; Makoto as a bartender and Haru as a cook. Although the pub was very small, it kept Makoto busy enough with plenty of regulars.

And her favorite regulars were coming tonight, as they should on a Friday night. 

**_Just got off the train. Will be there in 15._ **

Makoto sent a quick text to Haru. She always made sure to let Haru know her ETA, when possible. Not only because Haru was nice enough to prepare something to eat by the time Makoto arrived (although it could very much be a good enough reason to be the  _only_ reason), but because she once not-knowingly walked in on Haru and Rin in the middle of an... intimate moment. It was rare for Rin to be off work before Makoto, anyway, but she never knew when he had early-day off or, whatever, and basically, she followed her motto of 'Better Safe Than Sorry."

Makoto felt a buzz in her pocket and checked her phone, not long after she sent the text.

**_K. Hurry, though. Some walnuts are already here and I need your super Makocharm to handle them... ** _Please._**_ **

Makoto laughed to herself. 

She didn't need to wait too long for the bus, and not a lot of people were in it, so Makoto was able to get home earlier than expected.

As soon as she opened the door to the pub, she heard a loud

"WELCOME BACK BABY"

and felt the hard wood floor when a pink furball tackled her.

"OhmygOD Kisumi get off!" Makoto said, trying to hold in her laughter. She knew Kisumi wouldn't let go unless Makoto looked upset.

"Did I hear you say kiss me, angel face? 'Cause I'd gladly comply with your request." Kisumi whispered in Makoto's ear, which brought a deep blush across her face and to the tips of her ears.

"GET OFF GET OFF" She yelled out to hide her embarrassment, which was useless because Kisumi already knew how flushed she was. He was nice enough to let go and stand up, though.

"Awh, and this time I thought you meant it," Kisumi smirked as he held out a hand to Makoto.

Makoto quickly grabbed the hand and pulled herself up, still flustered (which she tried to hide by fixing her skirt that never had to be fixed).

"and.. please... stop calling me b-baby.. or ang-gel face.... or any of your r-ridiculous pet names..." Makoto stuttered out.

Kisumi pouted. "Aw. Okay. Whatever you say."

"Awwwwww Makoto's blushing agaaaainnnn!" A high-pitched voice sounded from behind Kisumi.

Despite the words that were actually coming out of its mouth, Makoto lit up when she heard the voice. "Nagisa! You're here early! What's up with you all coming in early?"

Nagisa popped out of where he was to run and hug Makoto. "It's nothing. You know  have morning shift, and Kisumi had a day off so I fetched a ride with him. "

Makoto nodded in understanding before her happy face turned into a concerned one when she realized that the two came in a car. Nagisa saw that, and quickly added, "don't worry! Rei's driving home."

"Right." She quickly responded, glad to know that they didn't plan on letting anybody drink and drive. She knew Rei didn't drink, so he usually ended up as the one responsible person who took care of all the other shitfaced adults at the end of the night.

"Anyway! Let's go get druuuuuunk!!!" Nagisa hooted as he skipped over to the bar. 

Makoto sighed and looked back to where Kisumi was standing. "He  _does_ know that it's only 2 in the afternoon?"

Kisumi nodded.

"and that technically we're closed?"

He nodded again.

"and that that means technically you guys aren't supposed to be here?"

Kisumi nodded and smiled. "Come on, you guys deal with drunken folks from 10am, anyway. And we don't do anything to disturb you guys during Halftime."

Makoto sighed again and took the tip of Kisumi's fingers to the bar. She did think that Halftime (a term Goro uses, which is the short period of time during the day where he closes the pub so he can clean the place a little to get ready for the evening) was the best time for her friends to be here. Especially Kisumi.

Now, they weren't in a relationship, not really. But they definitely had  _a thing._ A few intimate touches here and there, like how Makoto held his hand, but they never went further than a peck on the cheek. Makoto was a shy girl, and she would blush just by thinking about kissing, or... pet names... Which is what Kisumi used against her to tease her.

Haru knew about them, which was a big reason Kisumi was hesitant on making their somewhat-relationship official... Among other reasons...

* * *

 

Rin was the last of the group to walk in. By that time, Nagisa, Momo, and Seijuurou were ridiculously drunk, leaving Rei, Gou, and Ai to watch over them. Makoto stood on the other side of the bar, quietly practicing making drinks while listening to their conversations, like she always did. Kisumi was on the other side with her, as well, sitting down on a bar stool he brought over, watching Makoto and taste-testing her drinks from time to time. The bar was on the other side of the room from their table, but their voices were loud enough for Makoto to hear.

"RIN!" Haru, who was desparately looking for an excuse to leave the group of pure-drunkenness, practically sprinted to the door and jumped up to hug Rin, smooth as a monkey hopping on a tree.

"Eyyy.." Rin chuckled, one arm reaching below to support Haru's weight on him, the other awkwardly petting her head.

"I missed you..." Haru murmured into Rin's shoulder, who laughed this time and walked over -still carrying Haru- to the table in the back where the rest of the squad were gathered. 

Makoto watched, smiled at Rin when he waved at her. She quickly looked down, though.

She was lonely. Even with her entire group of friends with her. Even with Kisumi at her side. It wasn't enough.

She was lonely. 

Makoto huffed out a small sigh as she finished up her experimental drink.

"Here, try this one." Makoto said as she slid over a soft pink colored drink to Kisumi. "It matches your hair."

"Heh. What is it?"

"I tried to recreate the image of what a Love Potion must taste like..." Makoto mumbled shyly.

"Love Potion?" Kisumi asked, raising the glass so he could see the light shine through the drink, which illuminated the surface below in a hazy pink light.

"You know..." Makoto mumbled, "like, in Harry Potter and stuff..."

Kisumi looked up at Makoto, smiling. "If I drink this, will you fall in love with me?" 

Makoto smiled. "No, Kisumi. It works the other way around."

Kisumi sat up and reached out to brush his fingers along Makoto's arm. "No need, then. I'm already there."

Makoto blushed. He would occasionally say things like that to her, aside from the usual flirty jokes and pet names. She knew he was serious when he talked like that. And she knew how hurt Kisumi looked when Makoto made it obvious she didn't feel the same. She loved Kisumi, as a friend, and fancied him a little, too, thus the not-really-a-relationship-relationship. So she pretended not to notice. Not to notice his serious eyes, and tone of voice. Just treat it like his usual flirty jokes, right? She patted Kisumi on the head, and took back the 'Love Potion'.

"Silly, you're getting drunk. My fault."

Kisumi hummed and went back to leaning his head on his hand, closing his eyes.

Makoto was about to dump the drink into the sink when the bell chimed, indicating that a customer just walked in. Makoto's eyes darted to the tall figure by the door frame.

She recognized him, but not really. She knew him from somewhere, but couldn't recall the details.

"Sousukeee! You made it!" Rin shouted, standing up and walking over to the tall man to greet him. The Mikoshiba brothers instantly recognized the man as well as Gou and Ai.

Even Kisumi opened his eyes and lifted his head to cheer at the man called Sousuke.

Sousuke...?

"Hey Makoto! Remember Sousuke?" Rin called to Makoto, dragging said-Sousuke to the bar.

When Makoto got a closer look at the man, she remembered where she knew him from. Sousuke Yamazaki, the swimmer from Samezuka's swimming team, Rin's best buddy, one of Haru's least favorite people.

"Oh." Makoto simply said as she looked up at Sousuke. 

He stared down at her, not even cracking a smile.

"Nice to see you, uh... Mr. Yamazaki..." She mumbled out.

Sousuke blinked slowly and nodded.

"Aww, don't be so big and scahwee, Sou! Come on, have a drink and relax." Rin laughed, slapping Sousuke's back. "Is that for anyone?" Rin asked Makoto, pointing at the drink in her hand which was her Love Potion.

Makoto shook her head. "No. Here, you can have it." She offered to Sousuke, who took the drink and stared long and hard at her before saying thanks.

Makoto watched as Rin and Sousuke made their way to the table, the rest of them following. 

She was intimidated by him, yes. But also, hopelessly intrigued by the quiet, mysterious, handsome man with teal eyes she could drown in.

Makoto knew it was ridiculous, but nonetheless wished that the Love Potion was real.

Of course she noticed Kisumi, back on his arms again, side-eyeing her with suspicion.


	2. Hot Chocolate and Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto bump into each other after a small incident, and they decide to talk over some coffee.

“Kiss me, Kisumi~~~”

Nagisa cooed as he stumbled  to the bar. Kisumi laughed and stood up. He hopped over the bar with ease (earning a slight frown from Makoto), and stood next to Nagisa.

“n-n-no! Kisumi! He’s drunk! And you’re not gay!” A panicked voice yelled from the back of the pub.

"I know," Kisumi muttered, grabbing Nagisa's shoulders to turn him so that they were face to face.

"He didn't mean it!!!" Rei's voice pitched higher, and he was getting up to try and tackle Kisumi before he could touch Nagisa.

"I know," Kisumi said again, bending over a little so that he was at eye-level with Nagisa. Nagisa smiled and he tip-toed excitedly.

"You can't do that!!!" Rei said, now close enough to grab Kisumi's arm.

Kisumi laughed quietly, and raised his hand to pat Nagisa on the head. "I know." He said, for the last time.

Nagisa's smile widened and he closed his eyes happily. "Wahhh, Kisumiiii that feels goooood..."

Makoto smiled at the sight. Nagisa was acting like a lil' pup. Everyone knew he was harmless, yet Rei felt the need to put a guard around him, just in case.

"Yo Kisumi! You've been quiet for a while now, come over here!" Rin yelled, startling Haru, who was dozing off on his lap. "You too, Makoto!" Rin added.

Makoto smiled and shook her head. She is technically working at the moment. As a bartender, she shouldn't leave the bar.

As Makoto wiped the counter (for the thousandth time this night), she saw Sousuke standing up and walking over to the bar. Makoto straightened up a little, and smiled at Sousuke. He didn't return the smile, and just sat down in front of her.

"How may I help you?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke just handed her an empty glass, the one that had the 'Love Potion' in it.

"uh, a r-refill?" Makoto stuttered. She felt awkward standing in front of the tall man, and his piercing gaze was making her even more uncomfortable. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Just wanted to return the glass. Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" Sousuke said.

Makoto was a little surprised. She didn't think he would speak more than 5 words at a time, to be honest. But she was glad. "Sure. Be my guest."

Sousuke showed a hint of a smile, tugging up one corner of his lips. Makoto's heart skipped a beat at that. "The drink was nice. What is it?"

Makoto smiled and shrugged. "It doesn't have a name." She thought that saying it was a love potion would be too embarrassing.

Sousuke raised his brows. "You just improvised it?"

Makoto shrugged again. "Yeah, pretty much. Kisumi was helping me out by taste-testing my drinks."

Sousuke showed his hint of a smile again. "Nice. I guess you have some talent for mixology, then?"

Makoto blushed slightly at the compliment. "I don't really think so, but thanks."

It was quiet, despite the loud chattering coming from Makoto's friends. Makoto couldn't think of anything they could talk about.

"So, uh. Aren't you going to sit with the rest?" Makoto spoke up after a while.

Sousuke chuckled. "Not really fun being the 3rd wheel of every couple, if you know what I mean."

Makoto nodded in agreement. There was Nagisa and Rei, Rin and Haru, Seijuurou and Gou, and Momo and Ai. And most of them were hammered. Not really a good time to be the 3rd wheel.

"What, you don't have a girlfriend?" Makoto asked, trying to be casual.

Sousuke shook his head. “I’m not really good with the ladies.” He said, smiling to himself.

“Huh.” Was the only response Makoto could think of. It was hard to imagine someone as good looking as Sousuke being single. But from the way he acted, Makoto assumed he had some secret admirers.

“What about yourself?” Sousuke asked.

At that, Makoto almost dropped the glass she was polishing. “W-w-what about me?” She stuttered.

Sousuke laughed. “Yeah, are you in a relationship or not?”

Makoto looked away, blushing. She was always embarrassed to talk about her love life. But when she looked back at Sousuke, he was looking at her so intently.

Makoto sighed. She looked at the back of the room, where Kisumi had his arms over the Mikoshiba brothers, talking about something Makoto couldn't hear, laughing away.

Sousuke caught it. "Aren't you guys dating?"

Makoto shrugged. "Not exactly... I mean... it's just..."

"Spill it out." Sousuke sighed.

Makoto sighed as well. "I love him. I really do. It's just..."

Sousuke stared at Makoto and nodded, urging her to continue.

"I like being around him, and when I don't see him for a while, I feel the urge to be with him. I may or may not feel a little jealous when I see him with other girls.. Sometimes I even feel like I can talk to him about things even Haru wouldn't understand, and he'll be able to listen. But... I just. Cannot imagine myself... being with him."

"so you basically have him in the friendzone." Sousuke said quietly.

Which, in all honesty, pissed Makoto off. She didn't show it, of course. She never does. Growing up taking care of her twin siblings taught her how to mask her emotions and keep herself looking happy.

But still.

Sousuke's words angered her. She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she felt very, very annoyed.

"I gotta go upstairs for a sec." Makoto mumbled quickly, and made her way to the back door, which led to her room upstairs.

 

The friendzone. Makoto hated that term. Guys said it all the time. Somehow, when Sousuke told her to spill it out, she thought that maybe Sousuke would understand her, just because she felt like he seemed different, staying quiet and not drinking much, and all that. But Sousuke's a guy. Of course he would bring it up.

Makoto sat down on her small bed. The cheap mattress squeaked.

"of course he wouldn't understand." Makoto said to herself, throat feeling hot and tight.

She loved Kisumi. He's been a very good friend since middle school. He's sweet, kind, smart, athletic, and very good looking. All a girl could ask for in a guy. But she just couldn't see it. She never felt a spark when she was with him. Of course, she felt a little nervous when Kisumi touched her, or said something intimate, but that happens with any guy, right?

Makoto's vision started to blur. She knew she was hurting Kisumi. She knew it. She knew Kisumi meant it everytime he said that he loves her. She knew that he was waiting for her to say it back. But she couldn't.

Makoto got up immediately when she heard the soft knock on the door.

Gorou peeked in from the opening. "You okay, Makoto?"

Makoto wiped her eyes quickly and nodded. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Sorry I didn't tell you before going on my bre--"

"Makoto! It's fine! You've worked hard enough to be able to take a break whenever you want, okay? Heck, you actually deserve a few weeks off..."

Makoto smiled. "Thank you, Gorou..."

Gorou gave her a big smile and a thumbs up. "Just let me know if you want me to kick any of the guys out, alright?"

And with that, he shut the door.

"Right..." Makoto sighed.

* * *

 

"They went home, Makoto." Haru said as she walked in the room.

"Okay." Makoto replied. She was now fully dressed in her pajamas, wrapped up comfy in blankets.

Makoto had her eyes closed, but she still felt Haru staring at her.

"What's bugging you?" Haru spoke softly, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed, resting her hand on Makoto's head to gently run her fingers through her hair.

Makoto didn't answer for a while. She just wanted Haru to continue caressing her. Makoto couldn't help imagining a guy doing that to her.

But she knew Haru was waiting for an answer.  Makoto opened her eyes and looked into Haru's blue eyes. "I'm desperate, Haru."

Haru said nothing, which Makoto guessed meant that she could continue. "Every moment, I yearn for a partner. A significant other. A lover. I want to feel someone hugging me tight in my sleep. I want to be kissed on the top of my head and be told how lovely I am. I want it so bad, Haru."

Haru still said nothing.

"But when I picture it all.... I don't see Kisumi in it."

It was completely silent for a while, although Haru's hand didn't stop.

After a while, Haru spoke up. "You're not desperate. You deserve someone. But you're not being healthy. You're torturing yourself, Makoto."

"W-what?"

"You know you're hurting Kisumi. Why do you continue?"

Makoto stayed quiet. Eventually, she closed her eyes. She felt Haru's hand pull away, and something soft and warm touched her forehead for a second before leaving her to sleep..

"You'll figure it out."

And the room was dark.

"Good night, Makoto."

* * *

 

Makoto slept in the next day. She didn’t have school or work on the weekends. When she woke up, she noticed a post-it note on her bed from Haru:

-I’m gonna be at Rin’s tonight.-

Makoto stretched her back and arms. She remembered that today is Haru and Rin’s monthly anniversary, so of course they’ll want to spend the night together. But when Makoto looked over at Haru’s bed, she realized that there was a beautifully wrapped gift box. Makoto sighed. It was probably for Rin, and Haru forgot it.

Makoto quickly got dressed and grabbed the box before heading downstairs.

“Yo, Makoto! Feelin’ better this morning?” Gorou greeted.

Makto smiled. “Yes, thank you.”

“Where ya headin’?”

Makoto showed the box to Gorou. “Rin’s. I think Haru forgot this here.

Gorou smiled. “Haru being Haru.”

Makoto nodded and waved him goodbye.

The trip there wasn’t long. It was near noon, and on the weekend, so there wasn’t the usual morning rush Makoto was used to.

* * *

 

Makoto has somewhat of a phobia of opening a door where only Haru and Rin were in. It was only one incident, but, it was too much for her pure soul. Makoto even feels oddly out of place when Rin kisses Haru on the cheek.. now imagine if that--- nevermind. Anyway, besides avoiding becoming the awkward intruder, Makoto hated to interrupt their special day. She decided to leave Haru a note and leave the gift in front of the door.

And because of texting-while-walking, Makoto didn’t see the big figure in front of her.

“Woah, I’m sorry about that…” Makoto said hurriedly, and when she looked up, the face was familiar. “Ah, Yamazaki-san…”

Sousuke kept his stoic expression. “No worries…uh, Makoto. Uh, why are you here?”

Makoto felt a little tingle inside when she heard Sousuke say her name, but she tried her best not to show it. “Oh, well it’s Rin and Haru’s monthly anniversary.. and they’re inside, but Haru forgot something so I just.. you know, decided to deliver it quietly…”

Sousuke looked over Makoto’s head at Rin’s door, and saw the gift package. “Oh, right. Rin and Haru. Forgot about it… Uhhh… do you think it would it be a bad time for me to be visiting?”

Makoto stared at Sousuke as if to say ‘are you serious?’

Sousuke instantly got the message. “Right, uh...shit. So…” Sousuke looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at Makoto again. “since, you know, we’re both here, and I…. would like to apologize… you know..”

Makoto smiled a little. Last night, Sousuke was so quiet, calm, and composed. She thought of him as just this scary (-ly hot) cool guy, but today he seems to be stuttering for words, and it  was cute.

“You wanna go grab coffee?” Makoto helped out.

Sousuke smiled as well. “Yeah, that’ll be great.”

“So… you wanted to talk about something, you said earlier?” Makoto said as she sat down across from Sousuke, setting down her hot chocolate on the table. Makoto wasn’t a huge fan of coffee, but she liked this small cafe. It was never too crowded, and they had the best pastries, and best non-coffee drinks. Because you don’t have to like coffee to like a coffee shop… right? Makoto stared at Sousuke’s small glass espresso mug with fear.

“So I’m guessing you don’t like coffee… even though you suggested this place.”

Makoto sighed. She dealt with this quesion a lot. “That’s what you wanted to talk about?”

Sousuke quickly wiped off his smug smirk and shook his head. “No, not at all. Uh. Yeah. I just wanted to apologize for what I said last night. I heard from… Rin, who heard from Haru. I must’ve sounded like a jerk, you know, saying something without thinking, not knowing your story, and all that. I’m sorry.”

Makoto smiled. Now that she thought about it, it was a little silly for Makoto to get angry like that too. “Apology accepted. And… I myself should apologize as well.. because I overreacted, and you didn’t do anything wrong. I just wasn’t in the greatest mood, and, I tend to think about.. this problem…. which makes me sensitive about stuff like that and… yeah. I’m sorry.”

Sousuke smiled back. It was the first time Makoto saw Sousuke actually smile, and it was beautiful. And that wasn’t even a half-smile! Oh god, Makoto thought. Imagine how glorious his full smile would be.

“Glad we got that sorted out quickly. I didn’t want you to think of me as one big sexist jerk.”

Makoto laughed. “No, I wouldn’t think that. We just got off on the wrong foot.” She held out her hand across the table. Sousuke looked a little surprised. “Start over?”

Sousuke’s smile widened (that must be his 75% smile), and took the hand. “Sousuke Yamazaki, pleasure to meet you.”

“Makoto Tachibana, same to you, Yamazaki-san.”

“Ugh, stop the ‘san’. Just ‘Sousuke’ is fine.”

Makoto’s ears felt a little warm. Sousuke… she mouthed in a way he wouldn’t notice. It felt good.

Sousuke was the first to let go of the handshake, and sipped on his espresso.

“So… you don’t like coffee?”

Makoto rolled her eyes. “Just so you know, this place has the best hot chocolate. And you don’t have to love coffee to like the cafe atmosphere…

“True, true…” Sousuke looked at his watch. “Shit.”

Makoto tilted his head. “What’s the matter?”

“oh, I gotta head out. My shift starts soon.”

Makoto felt disappointment spread through her. She enjoyed her 1-minute conversation with Sousuke.

“Oh, well see you around?”

“Yeah,” Sousuke said standing up, “it was really nice talking to you.”

Sorry for leaving so abruptly, he said quickly, and headed to the door. Makoto waved when she saw him through the window, and he waved back.

 

 


End file.
